


On the Edge

by Callie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Will, stuck in a storage closet. What is there to do but kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> for [technosagery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/technosagery/pseuds/technosagery)'s [Impromptu Kiss-A-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/283960.html) on LJ. In answer to [shetiger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady)'s prompt: _Will/Helen, right there on the edge of kissing, but each trying to hold out the longest._

They'd been stuck in the storage closet forever. Soon, Henry was going to figure it out and undo all the weird new security protocols, but for now, they were just going to have to deal.

Except it was a really small space.

And Magnus was right there, in his face.

She had a nice face, not that he'd ever noticed--well, he had noticed, just tried not to. Smooth skin and bright eyes ringed with dark make-up and long, long lashes. Pink lips that were parted just enough to give him bad, bad ideas.

He shifted, trying to press a little closer to the wall to give her some more space (there wasn't much) but it didn't help, and their noses bumped. "Sorry," he murmured.

She laughed softly. "It's all right." Her hands slid to his waist and she steadied herself as she moved a little; she'd been standing there in her crazy-high heels for a while and she slipped out of them, sighing a little when her bare feet flattened against the cool tile floor. "That's better."

"Yeah." Except it really wasn't, it just gave her a new angle to be close.

"Magnus."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had an idea you know is gonna be bad and you just want to do it anyway?" Their faces were so close he thought he was talking too much in her face, so he turned his head a little and then they were cheek to cheek and it was both better and not better.

Magnus laughed softly, low enough that he felt it more than heard it. "Quite frequently," she said. "Though I find that sometimes it's better to just do the thing in question and not think about it too much. Usually it works out far better than expected."

"Right. Okay." What the hell, he thought, and was about to go for it when she rose up a little on her toes and pressed her mouth to his, sighing a little. Oh. Okay. Wow. And it wasn't just a random bump of her lips, it was a real kiss that made him damn glad there was a wall behind him. She sucked at his lower lip a little and tightened her fingers in his shirt and he could feel her breath against his skin and oh... yes. He wasn't going to question it.

Then there was a bang at the door that scared the crap out of him. "Doc? Will? You in there?"

"Yeah," Will called out, and then Magnus's mouth was on his neck and it took everything he had in him not to groan. "We're in here."

"Good," Henry said. "Just hang on, this is gonna take a little longer than I thought. I'm working as fast as I can."

"Okay!" Will called out, a little too enthusiastically. "We're good!"

"We're fine, Henry," Magnus said. "Please give the Abnormal wing priority. We'll be all right until you've dealt with the more sensitive areas of the house."

"Right, got it," Henry said, and then Will heard his footsteps fading away.

"Cheeky," Will said, and then her mouth was on his again and he forgot about talking for a while.


End file.
